It's Me
by QueenoftheRory
Summary: "Wonderful to speak with you, River. I'm Oswin. Oswin Oswald. Did you get my distress signal? Is that why you're here?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, friendship! So this is my first ever **_**real **_**fanfic…go easy on me please? :3**

**So after watching **_**Asylum of the Daleks, **_**I've seen many theories on tumblr about Oswin, and I thought I'd just try it out and write a fanfic about her xD**

**It's probably impossible that this is going to happen, but whatever. That's why it's fanfiction! **** Okay, now I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

River Song took in her new, unfamiliar surroundings. Just a few minutes ago, she was in her cell at Stormcage, writing in her diary about her latest adventure with the Doctor. He had taken her to Asgard, where they picnicked.

_Tonight, he took me to Asgard…lovely planet, it was. Tall, majestic buildings and mountains…lots of mountains. He managed to find an open field however, where we picnicked and watched the sunset. It was so romantic-_

And suddenly, she wasn't in Stormcage anymore, and her diary was left behind. "Where the _hell…_" she wondered aloud. Suddenly, music from the widely known opera, _Carmen_ began playing from out of nowhere (or, so it seemed). River looked around, completely confused. The place was dark and everything was made of metal…definitely not somewhere she had ever been before. "Is someone there?" This place was making her uneasy…

The music crackles and stops, and is replaced with the voice of a girl. "Hello? Someone there? Hello?"

River pauses before answering, slightly shocked by the voice. "Yes, yes…I'm Professor River Song…" Why would a young woman be here, of all places?

Then again, she remembered her own life…the things she had seen and the places she had been when she was around this girl's age (or, the age that she sounded at least). River then felt sorry for the girl; she didn't want anyone to have to go through what she had, so many years ago. No one deserved that.

"Wonderful to speak with you, River. I'm Oswin. Oswin Oswald. Did you get my distress signal? Is that why you're here?"

This made River feel even more sorry for the poor girl. A distress signal? What could have brought her here, and what sort of trouble could she be in? "I…no, actually. I don't even know why I'm here myself, to be honest…but, I'll help you if you need me to…"

Oswin smiled to herself; it worked!

"Thank you so much, Miss River. I'll lead you to me and you can help me out, yeah?"

"Alright…" River waited for her next response. Oswin's voice sounded so familiar to her…_too_ familiar. She knew that she had never met anyone named Oswin…she would remember a name like that, wouldn't she? Yet, even just by hearing her voice, River felt like she's known this girl for a very long time…

"Okay. See that door to your left? I'm going to open it. Go on down that hallway and I'll give you directions from there."

River nodded and walked over to the door Oswin mentioned, and it opened. She continued down the hallway, still completely confused. "How can you see where I am?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling as she walked down the corridor.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that. It's sort of a long story…I'll explain everything once you're here. In the meantime, take a right at the next bend."

She nodded silently and turned right, continuing on down the hall. "So, Oswin. What _did _happen to you?"

"My ship crashed and I've been stuck here for a while. Someone else tried to help me but…" the voice pauses for a moment. "It didn't exactly work out. It took me _ages_, but I finally found you and I knew that you would help me…oh! Through that door on the right."

River walks through the door as she said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You…_found_ _me?_ Why _me_ though?" Someone else had tried to help her…who could refuse to help such a sweet sounding girl?

"Oops…spoilers. I've said too much."

"…spoilers?" River stops when she hears her own usual catchphrase. _Nobody _used that word, except for herself and the Doctor. Of course, anyone could use the word, but it was just too strange for River's taste.

"Continue down this hallway. You're almost here…when you get to the end, go through the door."

She obeys reluctantly, extremely curious as to who Oswin Oswald really was.

When she walks up to the door, it opens, just as the other one had before. River walks inside and immediately stops in her tracks, her eyes wide.

"…Oswin…?"

"Yes…River…?"

The sweet, young voice she had heard only moments ago was replaced with that of a Dalek's.

"Oswin…you're a…" River trails off, looking warily at the Dalek. She couldn't decide whether she should run or shoot it. Or both.

Oswin looks at River on the giant screen in front of her. "River, you've _got _to believe me…I'm _not _a Dalek, I'm human! This is exactly what happened the last time someone tried to save me…" she sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Look. I've been stuck in here for _so long_ and I really just want to leave…"

River continues to stare at the Dalek. "Oswin, I'm sorry…" she takes a step back, shaking her head. "You're a _Dalek._ You've made all of this up…you're not real." She hesitates in the doorway, waiting to see what the Dalek would do.

"No…please, save me…mum…"

_Mum?! _Why had she…_it _call her mum?! She never had any children (particularly _Dalek_ children…was that even possible?). "I-…I'm sorry…?" She looks at the Dalek, her eyes wide with shock.

Oswin immediately covers her mouth, tears springing to her eyes as soon as the words slip from her mouth. _'How could I let it slip out like that?! Now she really won't believe me. She's too young to even know that she ever even had me. Great going…_

When she finally speaks again, she speaks firmly. "River….mum, _please_ just believe me. I've been stuck here for so long, and I just want to come home…_please save me._" Her tears begin to fall as she gazes at the screen.

Her eyes narrow slightly, looking the Dalek up and down. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just playing games with me, trying to get me to let you out? I don't even have any children."

"I can…tell you…anything…"

River nods, not taking her eyes off of the Dalek for one moment. "Go on."

Inside the Dalek, she looks at the screen, confidence in her teary eyes. "…My father is the Doctor. The last of the Timelords, from Gallifrey. His _real_ name…"

When she hears the Dalek perfectly recite the Doctor's name in Gallifreyen, she is shocked, to say the very least. How could a _Dalek _know his name? Nobody knew the Doctor's name (except herself, of course). Small tears form in her eyes as she whispers, "Oh my God…."

"And you're my mother…Melody Pond. I guess it's too early in your time stream for you to know that…" she sighs shakily, "…but I love you…I really do. And you can't even imagine the things that have happened to me…"

~_Flashback_~

She sat in the pilot chair of the TARDIS, waiting for her to land. Her parents stood at the console, piloting her the entire time. "Are we there yet?"

River smiles slightly at the girl. "Not yet, my love. We'll be there soon enough, don't you worry." The Doctor nods and stands next to his wife. "Yes. Daleks aren't something to be all that excited about, you know…"

"Oh, sweetie, she's just excited to finally be allowed to fight alongside her _amazing_ mum." She winks at Oswin, and the girl giggles. The Doctor smirks at her, kissing her cheek. "Someone's feeling conceited today, now aren't we?"

River smirks right back at him. "And if I am?" He simply smirks even more, kissing her softly on the lips. The girl groans softly and covers her eyes. "Oi, get a room!" They break the kiss to laugh, gazing at their daughter.

The TARDIS lands with a slight jolt, and the girl springs up excitedly. "We're here!" River laughs and puts an arm around her, leading her to the door. "Now, you're sure you're ready for this? I don't want anything happening to you…" Oswin rolls her eyes. "Mum, I'm going to be just fine. I'm your daughter after all!"

"That is very true…but I'm still allowed to worry." She waits for the Doctor to join them at the door. "Alright, let's get this over with then." He nods and they open the doors, stepping out onto a seemingly deserted warehouse.

Oswin looks around curiously, taking her surroundings in. River, on the other hand, analyzes her surroundings warily. "Doctor…I don't like this…" He nods, agreeing, whispering back, "I really don't either…but let's keep quiet. And, Oswin, no wandering away like you always do. Stay close to us…it's just too empty here…"

She nods, staying close to her parents as they walk through the building. Looking off to her left, her eyes widen slightly. "Uh…mum, dad…"

They follow where she's looking to see a single Dalek, all by itself. The Doctor motions for the women to stay where they are, and he goes over to sonic the Dalek. They stay there, watching him anxiously. He sonics the Dalek, and nothing happens.

"Interesting…" he circles the Dalek, studying it carefully, before shrugging and walking back over to them. "Must be dead. If it were alive, it would've reacted to that."

River nods. "Right then. Let's move along." The three of them continue forward for a moment, before Oswin glances back at the Dalek. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she makes sure her parents don't notice her absence before walking over to the Dalek. Her eyes narrow as she looks it up and down. And suddenly…

"Exterminate!" Oswin jumped back as it sprang to life. The Doctor and River hear the Dalek, panic filling their eyes when they realize that Oswin is no longer beside them. They immediately run to their daughter and the Dalek.

Before she knows it, Oswin is laying on the ground and her thoughts are being taken over by someone…or some_thing _else.

'_They don't love you…nobody loves you. You were an accident'_

She wanted to run away…to _scream _at the voice. However, whatever was controlling her wasn't allowing her to move at all.

By the time River and the Doctor reach her, she is far gone. Her eyes are closed and she is laying very still on the ground. River kneels down beside her worriedly as the Doctor frantically scans her with his sonic. "She's still breathing…but they're controlling her. They're turning her into one of them…"

Tears fill River's eyes as she gazes down at her daughter. "Doctor, what do we do…"

They both look up from Oswin as a dozen, maybe even more, Daleks enter the room, all shrieking in their robotic voices, "Exterminate!"

~_End flashback_~

Oswin sighs, fighting back her tears. "I don't know what happened after that. I was _out _for who knows how long…and I guess you and dad left. All I know is that they strapped me in a chair and turned me into one of them…and now I'm stuck here and you have to save me…I just want to go home."

Despite the fact that her daughter was talking to her as a Dalek, River felt horrible. How could they leave her like that? The Doctor never left anyone behind, no matter what. He always found a loophole in the situation to save them…so why hadn't he saved her daughter?

"I…I'm so sorry…I want to save you, really I do, but…I don't know how."

"Thought you might say that. And to tell you the truth, I don't know either…" Oswin bites her lip, gazing at her mother on the screen in front of her. _'She's so pretty…just as I remember her.'_

River slowly walked up to the Dalek, eyeing it up and down. "Are you really in there?" she asks softly.

"Yes, I am. I've been here for almost a year and a half now…and I miss you and dad, and the TARDIS."

"I'm so sorry…" River whispers, gingerly placing her hand on the side of the Dalek.

* * *

**Omg it's an author's note. Wheeeeeeee. I'm not sure if I should continue this or not...so review and tell me, yes?  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first real fanfiction! Reviews are appreciated :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaay chapter two! ^.^ Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I love you all. *internet hugs all around***

**Enjoy the second chapter c:**

* * *

River gazes sadly at the Dalek, speaking softly. "I'm so, _so _sorry that this happened to you…and I'm sorry to say that none of this has happened for me yet."

"Yeah, I…I sort of assumed that you had no idea about me. But it's okay, I understand the whole timelines thing. I'm the daughter of a Timelord and a human plus Timelord, after all. So you're going to help me then…right?"

She gently pats the top of the Dalek. "If what you say is true, then yes, of course I'm going to help you. You're…well, you're my daughter after all…I just don't know how I'm going to get you out. Out of all of the things I've ever done with the Doctor, getting a human out of a Dalek isn't one of them…" She laughs softly, then stops herself. "Wait…_are_ you human, or…?"

Oswin smiles slightly at her mother on the screen, even though she can't see her. "I'm a Timelady. I guess with you being half Timelady and dad being completely Timelord, I inherited those traits, rather than the human ones."

River smiles slightly as well. "Another Timelord…he's not the only one anymore…" She shakes her head, breaking herself out of her thoughts. "Right then. We need to get you out of there…" she says, circling the Dalek.

"Perhaps…this is going to sound silly, but…maybe it has something to do with love. To _create_ a Dalek, you subtract love and add hate. Maybe if we subtract the hate and replace it with love…?" Oswin gazes at the screen, biting her lip.

River nods, still studying the Dalek intently. "That just might work, yeah…but how are we going to that?"

"Well, when they turned me into…_this, _they filled my head with dark, dark thoughts…I remember that day so well. They told me that you and dad didn't love me, they told me I was an accident…" she trails off, trying to not think about the dark thoughts.

She sighs softly, moved to pity for the girl, even if she _did _have the appearance of a Dalek. When she finally speaks, she speaks softly, "Well…maybe you can try to focus on the good thoughts? It seems to me that all of this is in your head…perhaps if you remember how much you love us and how much we love you, it can fix this."

Oswin slowly grins, still staring at the screen. "Mum, you're _brilliant_…not that I didn't think you were before." She closes her eyes, trying to imagine a life outside of the Dalek.

River sits on the floor next to it, speaking softly. "Take all the time you need, I'll wait right here…" she smiles slightly, "you know, I never really pictured myself having children…but the more I think about it, the more I like the sound of it. It'll be hard, of course, but it would be all worth it in the end." She looks up at the Dalek as if trying to see right through it to her daughter.

Focusing on her mother's voice and the happy thoughts, with her eyes still closed, Oswin imagines a better life; traveling throughout time and space in the TARDIS with her parents.

She smiles slightly at the perfect scene pictured in her mind.

_'Every morning, we all have breakfast together in the kitchen on the TARDIS. Of course, dad insists on having fish fingers and custard…not that I mind, really. I like them too…I guess I inherited that from him. Mum, of course, disapproves but do either of us care? Of course not. We eat fish fingers and custard to our hearts' content. _

_After we eat, we all get dressed and it's time for another adventure! Since none of us can decide where to go, we let the Old Girl (or, as dad likes to call her, Sexy) decide where she wants to take us. As usual, mum and dad fight over who's going to drive the TARDIS, and mum wins like she always does (I'll have to remind her about teaching _me _to drive the Old Girl…)_

_Finally, we take off smoothly, and before we know it, we've landed. Dad complains just like always when the TARDIS doesn't make her usual "VWOOOORP VWOOOOORP" noise. Mum rolls her eyes and kisses him to stop his whining (ugh, can't they get a room already?). When I finally get them to stop, we all exit the TARDIS to find ourselves outside of the Pond residence._

_I've always wanted to properly meet my grandparents…when they were here with dad doesn't count. They never even saw me that time. Mum and dad still won't tell me what happened to them…they won't admit it, but I think that it makes them too sad to think about. _

_However, when I was a little girl, I remember mum telling me stories about them…the Last Centurion and the Girl Who Waited. He waited two thousand years for her and she pulled time apart for him. Mum told me those stories as far back as I can remember, and ever since then, I've been dying to meet them. They were the "storybook heroes" of my childhood, after all._

_And now I've finally got my chance to officially meet them, and I couldn't be more excited. We all walk up to the front door and mum knocks. _

_A red-headed Scottish woman- my grandmum- answers the door, shocked at first to see us. Then suddenly it's hugs all around, including me, even though she has no idea who I am. Granddad walks up behind her, happy to see us as well. They invite us in and we all go to the sitting room._

_After some small talk, grandmum finally asks who I am. Mum and dad share a look of extreme pride and happiness, and proceed to tell them all about me. When they're done explaining, grandmum has the biggest grin on her face as she studies my face. She tells me that I've got a lot of dad in me and that I've got my mum's sassy personality. Everyone laughs, and both of my grandparents hug me, happy to finally know that I exist._

_We stay for a few hours and eat dinner with them, and then it's time to go. They walk us out to the TARDIS, giving us all one last hug goodbye. Grandmum makes me promise to make mum and dad bring me back to visit, and I do promise. Of course I want to see them again…they're my heroes (besides my own parents of course). With one final wave, we leave in the TARDIS._

_I announce that I'm going to sleep as I walk down the corridor of the TARDIS. After I'm changed and ready for bed, mum and dad come into my room to bid me goodnight. Mum tucks me in and kisses me on the forehead. Dad kisses me on the forehead as well, and they both tell me that they love me very much. "I love you both too" I tell them, and they walk out of my room, turning the light off. Before long, I drift off, dreaming about what tomorrow might bring._

Oswin doesn't notice that she's actually drifted off to sleep until she finally wakes up. _'The air feels different, and I think I'm laying on the floor…but it feels like something's under my head…where am I?'_

Her eyes flutter open and she squints, adjusting to the brightness of the room. It doesn't take her long to realize that the something underneath her head is a person; a _real _person's lap. When they've finally adjusted, she looks up to see bright, tear-filled, blue-green eyes gazing back into her own.

Her mother's.

* * *

**Thank youu for reading! Reviews are appreciated, and I'll work on chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! :D Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been SO busy, between school and musical rehearsal (I only have one day of the week that's free).**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3 :)**

* * *

River gazes down at the girl in her lap. _'My daughter…'_ Only moments before, she appeared there as if by magic, asleep. River knew that that wasn't the case, magic didn't exist after all. _'It must have worked…thinking about us. I guess the love really did replace the hate.'_ Now she is awake, looking right back up at her with wide, brown eyes, and River is completely awestruck as she fights the tears that have formed in her eyes.

She could definitely see how this girl is she and the Doctor's daughter; the girl has her same wide eyes, even though they are brown. Her chocolate brown hair almost perfectly matches the Doctor's, and as she gazes up at River, she wears the same look on her face that the Doctor always has when he's trying to figure something out. _'I wonder if she's a Timelord as well…it would make sense. Oh, but she's so beautiful…most definitely a child of the Doctor and I.'_

Oswin feels her own eyes begin to fill with tears at seeing her mother after so long. "Mum…?" she says softly, refusing to tear her gaze away from River in fear that she might disappear, or that it's just a dream.

River smiles slightly as she gently strokes her hair, swallowing back the tears. "Yes, I'm right here…" Even though River hasn't even had Oswin yet in her own timeline, she can't help the maternal instincts she feels almost instantly. Oswin stares at her for a moment longer before her tears get the better of her, and she sits up to hug River tightly, shaking slightly. River hugs her back, closing her eyes as she soothingly rubs her back. "Shh, it's okay…I'm here, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You're safe." _'I swear, I will destroy every last Dalek that was involved with this…'_

"I've been dreaming of this day for almost two years…" Oswin says softly, pulling back to look at her mother again, wiping her tears away. "Can we go home now?" River smiles sadly, tucking a strand of the girl's chocolate hair behind her ear. "I want nothing more than that my love, I promise you…but unfortunately, as you know, you haven't exactly happened in my timeline yet. So I suppose we're going to need to take you back to your father and I at the correct time. The time where both of us are missing you very dearly."

Oswin nods in understanding. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense…" she stands, "I just want to go home and live a normal life like I once did…well, as normal as it can get for us at least." She laughs and River stands with her, joining in her laughter. "I know that your father and I will be very happy to see you. So let's not make us wait any longer, yeah?" Oswin nods enthusiastically, smiling. _'She's got the same childlike enthusiasm of her father too…I love it.'_

River smiles at her and takes her hand as she begins to type the coordinates into her vortex manipulator. "Just hold onto my hand…I'm going to take you just outside the TARDIS, where the future versions of your father and I will be. We'll probably be inside, so just knock and we'll let you in." She punches in the last of the coordinates, and there's a crackle of light.

With a second crackle, they're standing on an all-too-familiar street in Leadworth; the street where Amy and Rory live. River smiles fondly at the sight of their house. "Well, here we are. Your father and I are right inside there," she points to the TARDIS, which is sitting a few feet away from them, "go on and knock. I can't let them see me, so I might just pay your grandparents a visit." Oswin smiles and nods, and River kisses her forehead. "Love you, mum." Oswin says softly, before walking over to the TARDIS to knock.

River smiles lovingly at the girl as she steps back so that she's out of view of her future self. She watches as Oswin waits patiently for someone to answer the door, and before too long, a familiar bow-tie and tweed clad man pops his head out of the door. He pauses in shock when he sees the girl, then grins widely and calls over his shoulder for River to come and see. The door opens wider, and River pokes her head out along with the Doctor's. Upon seeing Oswin, she immediately steps out of the TARDIS and hugs her, relieved tears beginning to run down her cheeks. The Doctor joins them from the other side of Oswin, enveloping the women in a family group hug.

To make absolutely sure that they won't see her, River walks to the other side of the TARDIS, smiling fondly at the sight before her. _'My beautiful, psychotic, family…' _The three of them finally pull apart from the hug, and future River puts her arm around Oswin's shoulder and leads her up to the Ponds' door. "Come, it's time you met your grandparents," River hears her future self tell her daughter.

As the trio walks up to the door, Oswin turns her head to smile at River over her shoulder. River smiles and waves at the girl. _'I love you too, Oswin.'_

* * *

**Yeah, this was pretty short, I know . I think that this is the last chapter...not sure yet. Might add an epilogue too :)  
**

**Review and let me know if I should! I'm also totally open to any ideas for an epilogue. Please and Thank You :)  
**

**(Oh, and if you weren't sure, all of the thoughts in this chapter were River's. Just puttin' that out there xD)  
**


End file.
